Dragon Goddess
by WarriorCats4Lifez55532
Summary: Light Heart Shintosu is a very special kind of wizard, a dragon slayer. But on top of that she is the Dragon Goddess, a legendary wizard said to be so powerful the only thing more powerful is god himself. She joins fairy tail and goes on quests and meets a lot of cute guys. But, when two people come back what will she do with the person who fell in love with her.
1. Chapter 1

**okay i got a really nasty review, and i'm going to ignore it, sorry if the grammar is bad or the spelling, or the sentences are long, and that light might seem perfect, but trust me it gets way more interesting.**

* * *

As I walked down the streets of Magnolia I headed to the large Fairy Tail Guild building. But when I got there it was boarded up and a sign was on one of the boards. It said that the guild building had been relocated and it had the new address. I wrote it down and headed off towards the new address. Since my new apartment was on the way I stopped by and dropped off my bag, and I was surprised at how big it is. I had my new furniture I bought sent to my house and it filled the apartment. I guess it was more of a town house because there were two floors and it was way bigger than an apartment. It costed 120,000 jewel a month but since my adoptive parents are paying for the rent it's all good.

As I left my new house I shut and locked the door behind me, and headed to the new address on my paper. I walked towards the outskirts of town and through a small escarpment of trees and in a clearing sat an old building with a windmill on top. On a sign it read Fairy Tail. I guess they moved to that building after the master disappeared. I was going to join when I turned 12, the day the main members of the guild disappeared. I knew they were coming back so I waited until then, and now that they were back I could finally join.

I walked up to the door, which had been open, and everyone had been sitting around at tables and drinking and having fun. Stopping in the doorway, I looked around and stared feeling excitement well up inside me. Guni, my cat, she was standing beside me and her mouth was open, surprised to see everyone that had disappeared 7 years ago, and they had looked exactly the same. But then, one of them stopped talking and noticed me. I recognized him right away, the wizard that made me want to join the guild in the first place, Gray Fullbuster.

I know I wasn't an ice dragon slayer, I was a water dragon slayer, so I should've looked up to Juvia, or someone who used water magic, but I didn't care. The reason I looked up to gray is because when I was 7 he saved me when some bad guys were attacking the town. I had wanted to join the guild ever since.

After the dragon that took care of me, Foamio, disappeared I ran away and ended up in Onibus, then a family took me in and I lived there. When I turned 19 I decided to move away and that was the year that the people from fairy tail returned. So I moved to magnolia so I could join them and here I am.

"So did you need something?" Gray asked me once he was standing in front of me.

"Um, well I, I want to join the guild," I said sheepishly. If it had been anyone else I would have said it a bit more proudly, but since it was Gray who was in front of me I couldn't work up the courage. I had never really seen his face that much except for in the newspaper when they disappeared, but when I got a good look at his face, I realized how cute he was. I blushed when he looked at me and I looked at the ground.

"Hey master, this girl says she wants to join the guild," the ice make wizard called to Master Makarov. The short but powerful man jumped off of the bar and trotted over to me and looked me up and down.

"What kind of magic do you use girly?" he asked, obviously he was kind of drunk.

"I'll show you," I stepped outside and people followed, "Juvia, can you send some water my way?" she looked up a little surprised I now her name but she nods and sends a gush of water at me. I quickly suck it up, or eat it, or what ever you call it, and prepare to perform my spell.

"Water dragon roar!" I then roar out the water towards town, but catch someone it my wake. Its Levy McGarden, a solid script wizard, she is drenched and she stares at me, a little confused.

"I am so sorry, water dragon, transport," the water is then removed from her body and flows straight into my mouth.

"Wow, another dragon slayer!" Natsu comes up from behind me and pats me on the back, really hard. I stagger forward and bump into gray and then step back again.

"Oh, sorry." I mutter.

"Natsu, don't hit a girl so hard, are you all right?" the ice mage looks at me calmly. I nod yes and the master walks up next to me.

"So, think you can join the guild," he reaches out his hand and I shake it and almost jump for joy. Mirajane then leads me inside and asks where I want my mark and what color. I tell her red and point to the right side of abdomen, right by my belly button. She nods and I unbuckle the last two straps on my shirt so she can get to it. Mira stamps on the mark.

"There it is all done, now you are officially part of Fairy Tail." Mirajane smiles, "I can show you around if you want." They white haired take over; Satan soul wizard shows me around the small guild building, and the tour is done within a matter of minutes.

"Hey, whats your name by the way?" Gray asks form behind me. I jump a little and turn around slowly, "Light, Light Heart Shintosu."

"Cool, do you want to go on a job with our group," the ice wizard points to Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Wendy, happy, and Carla. Nodding, I follow my idol over to the group.

"So you the new dragon slayer?" Erza shakes my hand, "So can you do any other spells?"

"Well, I can do the same thing you can," I stand back and light starts to glow around my body, "Requip; Kingdom Guard: Warrior!"

"I have never seen that armor before!" the scarlet haired s-class mage circled around me observing my armor. I had a white body suit on under the armor and two large swords in my hands. I held them with ease but when Natsu tried to pick it up it fell the floor and he couldn't hold it up. Neither could Erza, gray or even Elfman.

"How do you hold that up?" Gray mumbles as I pick the sword up of the ground.

"Only the person who uses the magic of this sword can hold it up, that's just how it works," I then Requip back into my normal clothes. "Are we going on a job or not?"

"Oh yeah!" Natsu grabs his bag and runs out of the guild building with everyone following. Once we reach the train station and get on the train Wendy sits near the window, Natsu is in the middle and Erza sits on the edge. I sit between Lucy and Gray on the other side, Guni is on my lap, and once the train lurches forward Natsu starts to moan.

"God, I hate trains, couldn't we have walked?" he groans.

"Just take a little nap," Erza the punches the fire dragon slayer in the gut and he falls onto her lap, out cold.

"Since you're a dragon slayer don't you get motion sick?" Wendy asks me.

"I should say the same for you," I say back.

"I can cast troia on myself." Wendy tells me. I just frown and pull out a book from my bag. Its one about magic and spells and can teach wizards different ones.

"Wow that's really cool!" Lucy glances over my shoulder.

"Thanks, I know about half of the spells in here, this is a book from Gengir, the country I lived in before I ran away and ended up in Fiore.

"Where did you get it?" Erza asks from across the way.

"The dragon that taught me water dragon slayer magic, Foamio, gave it to me on my birth day, September 1, year x776," I explain while still looking over the spell.

"How old were you then?" Gray asks.

"4, this was the first book I read," I say, I then close the book.

"I learned most of my spells that aren't water dragon slayer spells from here, this is the one I just learned," holding out my hands I place my fist on my open palm, and say, "Ice Make: Flower!" an ice flower appears and floats above my hand.

"Wow you can do the same magic as I can!" Gray smiles, his tone almost sounds like it's threaded with pride. Blushing I look back down at my creation and it dissipates.

"So far you showed us Erza-san's and Gray-san's magic, but can you do Lucy-san's?" Wendy asks and leans forward in the seat.

"Yeah, I can actually!" I pull out piece of metal that is in the shape of a mini spear and hold it in the air, "Release; Soul of the Warrior; Senshi!" a man appears out of thin air and stands in the space between the two seats.

"It's a lot like celestial spirit magic, but the Gengir version of it, so Senshi, what-" I'm cut off as my soul of the warrior picks me up off the seat and hugs me tight, "Light you haven't released me from the dead end village in the sky in forever, I missed you."

"Senshi, I released you 2 days ago remember?" I say to him once he lets her go.

"I know, but you normally release me every day," he whimpers. I blush at his adorable face and look at the ground, "I know but I got a little side tracked." Senshi looks at me with love in his eyes, but only Gray realizes the affection. The ice-make wizard pushes his way in between us and I gingerly fall back into the seat.

"Okay we get you're her spirit or whatever, but that's all you are right?" he growls at my soul partner.

"You like her don't you?" Senshi growls. Gray steps back his face a bright red, he sits back down next to me and doesn't say anything else. Erza, Lucy, Wendy, Happy, and Carla all look at each other and shrug. My soul of the warrior friend sits on the ground and rests the back of his head on the seat in between my legs. I remember how I would always do that with him. Soul partners do not stay looking the same age forever, or it doesn't take them a long time to age, they grow up with their spear holder and if their holder dies, they also die, but there are way more Soul partners than celestial spirits. Soul partners also stay with you forever, you can't break the contract and give the key to someone else, because you never make a contract to begin with. There are thousands of Warrior Souls in Senshi's village and they all are like him, same outfit, but the outfits are different colors, and their face's and hair are different. Foamio gave me Senshi's spear the day before he disappeared. We were instant best friends and he was always by my side. Since he was the last thing Foamio gave, me and the first Spear I got I released him every day. Even though he is one of my most powerful soul partners, it doesn't take much magic to release him. I never did for me anyway. Foamio said one day I would realize why, but I still haven't. Once the train stopped, Erza and Lucy hauled the unconscious Natsu off of it and Gray and Senshi stood on either side of me, glaring at each other. It really surprised me when I saw the jealousy and hate in Gray's eyes as he confronted Senshi, did he really have a crush on me? Impossible we just met. Of course, Wendy and Lucy did tell me about Juvia who claimed she loved Gray at first sight, is it something like that? Whatever the case I look up to gray but I don't like him romantically or anything like that, do I? But I do have to admit I had a crush on Senshi, in my opinion, he is very attractive, and judging by the faces of the girls at the station, they thought so too.

But the most embarrassing thing was Erza tormenting the station people to tell us how to get to the clients house, but they were paralyzed in fright. So I walked over there and pushed Erza out of the way. The employee's face relaxed and everyone in our little group gasped except for Senshi though.

"I'm sorry about my friend here she can be a little…aggressive, do you think you can help us to get to this address?" I help out the piece of paper to the station worker and he nodded, he called for a carriage and a man driving one drove over, hopped down and we jumped in. As the man took us to the clients house Natsu mumbled the whole way, "Couldn't they have given us a map and we walked," or, "I feel like throwing up," or something along those lines. I sat towards the front of the carriage with Senshi on my left and Gray on my right. They continued to glare at each other, and gray almost snapped when Senshi put his arm around my shoulder.

"You look tired maybe you should take a little nap," my soul partner said sweetly as he pulled me against his chest. Before I could reply Gray grabbed my wrist and pulled my away from the soul of the warrior.

"She looks fine to me so leave her alone," the ice mage let me sit back in my original place and I took out my spell book and read the rest of the time. By the time the carriage stopped we were about a mile away from the client's house and we had to walk the rest of the way through a forest. Well it turns out I was really tired and I fell asleep in the carriage so now Gray was carrying me on his back as I slept. Senshi had insisted that he do it, but gray came back with, "You look to scrawny to even carry the cat!" But that's what my soul partner did, the sleeping Guni laid on his shoulder as he walked behind gray.

Once we arrived, Gray shook me awake and we walked up to the huge double door and rang the doorbell. A huge bonging sound came out of the house and soon enough a maid came to the door and showed us to the waiting area. Then the clients came out. There was a beautiful lady with blonde hair and a blue dress, and a man looking a bit older with a black tail coat on, he had black hair. They looked like they were in their late twenties and the rings on their fingers showed that they were married.

"There has been some monsters attacking our animals and servants as of late, so we would like you to take care of them." the man said. But that's all either of them said, they left and then we were escorted out of the house.

"So we have to look for monsters in the are and defeat them?" I ask sleepily. Erza nods and she leads the way as we walk through the forest for about an hour. After that it was getting dark so we set up a camp. Natsu started the fire and we sat around it.

"So, do you have anything else to tell us about?" Lucy asks excitedly.

"Nothing specific, but if you want to ask me questions you can," I tell her.

"How many of those soul partners do you have?" she asks scooting closer.

"37, a couple of them are twins though," I pull out all the little spear looking things out of my bag and spread them out in a line in front of everyone. Everyone picks up one to look at it. But when Gray reaches down to grab one, Senshi slaps his hand away.

"Don't touch my spear," my soul partner growls. The ice make mage glares at him and picks another one up.

"We should pair up and sleep next to someone so we can protect each other, I'll go with Natsu, Light you go with gray, Lucy you will be with happy and Carla, and Senshi you can go with Wendy. Gray smirks a bit when my name is called with his and Senshi, reluctantly trudges over to Wendy's side and lays down. The little dragon slayer glances down at him before laying down on her blanket next to, facing him. Setting down my sleeping bag, that actually holds two people, I crawl in and notice gray has nothing to lay on. Zippering open the sleeping bag I lay it down like a blanket and sit to one side.

"We can share this, its not healthy to lay on the ground. He smiles and get on the other side and lays down. I turn around a quick second to grab my pillow and when I turn back the ice wizard is wearing nothing but his boxers.

"w-w-what are you doing?!" I scream I stand up and Senshi runs over and stands in between us.

"What kind of pervert are you," the soul of the warrior says coolly, but shocked.

"What are you talking about?!" Gray stands up and confronts Senshi.

"Why the hell did you take your clothes off?!"

"I did not!" then gray looks down and gasps when he sees himself mostly naked. Quickly putting his clothes back on her sits back down on the open sleeping bag, his face a red tint.

"Sorry we probably should of told you but Gray has a subconscious stripping problem," Lucy apologizes from in between the two exceed.

"What do you mean subconscious stripping problem?" I ask while sitting back down next to him, while shooing Senshi over to Wendy.

"When I was young the person who taught me ice magic always made me and the guy I learned magic with take off our clothes down to our underwear in freezing weather at random times, so now both me and him subconsciously strip sometimes, sorry," Gray explains.

"Light, why are you so nice to, him?" Senshi mutters, while glaring at Gray through one of his eyes.

"Heh, you know I have a weakness for guys I think are cute," then I slap my hand over my mouth and glance at gray, his and my face are red.

"I sense something," Erza coos.

"N-no nothing is going on, I mean we just met today!" I stutter my face getting redder.

"Yeah, how can you like someone that you just met?" Gray stands up and turns around, hiding his embarrassment.

"That didn't stop Juvia," happy giggles. Lucy then shushes him and gray sits down next to me again.

Soon after we all start talking, I can't hold my eyes open anymore and I fall asleep and fall over onto gray's lap. Senshi got so angry he looked about to stand up and bop gray in the nose, but Wendy falling asleep on his shoulder earlier stopped him.

"Well I guess we should all get to sleep." Erza lays down and Natsu starts snoring right away. The exceeds cuddle up next to Lucy and Wendy sleeps next to Senshi. Gray moves me onto one of the sides of the sleeping bag and pulls my extra blanket out of my bag and wraps it around me and lays down on the bare sleeping bag. I guessed he wouldn't be cold considering he was naked in below freezing weather and was perfectly fine. But me on the other hand, I get cold easily. So I guess even when I was asleep I still looked for the nearest form of warmth, Gray. Since he was sleeping facing me I cuddled up next to him and rested my head in the crook of his neck. The sudden contact woke him up and he looked down at me sleeping. His gaze softened and wrapped his arms around me when he noticed I was shivering. As soon as he did that I warmed up and I could fall asleep. I would always do this with my foster dad, foster brother, Senshi, or Cobra-kun, or Midnight-kun, but that was years ago. It was such a natural habit that I didn't get embarrassed, plus Senshi was asleep so he didn't notice.


	2. Chapter 2

Why do I feel the need to protect this girl? I think to myself. This new dragon slayer Light feels so familiar. But her curled up next to me, makes me feel, good. Resting my head down on the ground again I fall asleep, hoping Light won't get to cold.

In the morning she is still sleeping in my arms, at first I just shrug it off, but as soon as I see everyone but Senshi staring at us with amusement, the blood rushes to my face and I sit up fast waking her up. Her head hits the ground with a thump, and she sits up straight too, her hand going straight to the side of her head where she hit.

"Okay, who did that?" she growl, but then she sees everyone looking at us she hides behind me and whispers, "Please don't stare at me like that."

"Are you afraid of being stared at?" I ask her.

"Yes she is, and if you actually cared about her you might know that," Senshi grunts from across the clearing.

"I am j-just a little scared of being stared at, and I am kinda like this in the morning." Guni pads over to me and light, then rests her paw on the girl's leg and meows something in her ear. She then stops hiding behind me and skips over to the front of me and sits down so she is facing me.

"Do you remember 12 years ago, or maybe to you it would be five, when you saved that little girl in Onibus from that dark guild?" she asks me, her gaze intense. Thinking back I do remember, a little girl in a blue t-shirt and jeans, with one leg cut so it reached to her knee, she wasn't wearing shoes and her head had been bleeding, and she was about seven years old and her black hair was back in a ponytail that was tied towards the back of her neck and the rest of her hair was covered by a sock hat.

"Yeah why?" I reply.

"That, was me, ever since you saved me I had wanted to meet you, join fairy tail and, I had a huge crush on you, and I kinda still do, but you obviously don't feel the same way, I'm such an idiot," Light runs her hand through her white hair and a tear flowed down her face. Finally it was obvious Senshi couldn't handle it anymore and went back to his world on his own. Not knowing what to say Lucy comes up from behind her and hugs her comfortingly. That's when the water dragon slayer started sobbing.

"I'm sorry," she then wipes her tears and Lucy lets go. But as soon as she looks at me again she starts crying. But instead of hugging Lucy she crawled over to me, kissed my cheek and stood up, "I'm going to go for a walk.

"I'll go with you," Lucy starts, but I shake my head and the blonde sits back down. "She should probably go alone." After she had been gone for about half an hour we started to feel worried. That's when a deafening roar sounds from the forest, we all quickly grab our stuff, Wendy grabs lights, and we run towards the roar.

Once we find the source of the roars, there is a huge sea-green dragon standing over a huge Vulcan, one of the monsters we were supposed to defeat. Wendy and Natsu gape at the dragon, of course we are all surprised, but the two dragon slayer thought the dragons were all gone, but here one is, and it isn't Acnologia. The dragon then turned to look at us, her red eyes stared at me then her eyes blazed with surprise, and fear. Then a bright light encased the mythical reptile and she shrunk down. Once the light dissipated, a fatigued Light was lying on the ground.

"What the?" Erza gasped and ran over to her. Suddenly something twisted inside me when she didn't wake up.

"Light?" Lucy said quietly as she bent down next to her. How did this happen?

"Wendy do something now!" Natsu shouted. She bent down and cast a spell on the fellow dragon slayer, but still she did not wake up.

"What's wrong with her?" I pushed.

"Nothing, she is merely asleep," Carla told everyone. Lucy sighed in relief and got up. Once again I picked her up and gave her a piggy back ride, I tend to do that a lot when she sleeps lately. But as soon as got her on my back she woke up and fell out of my grip with a, "oof!"

"W-why did you follow me?" she asks with fear in her eyes.

"Why do you look so scared?" Wendy asks.

"Answer my question first!" She yells.

"Calm down, we followed you because we were worried that you were gone for so long," I say calmly while shoving my hands in my coat pockets.

"You were worried about me?" she looked at the ground and stood up.

"Where did that dragon go, did it attack you, wh-" natsu started asking rapid fire questions and Light held up her hand to quite him.

"I used a very advanced dragon slayer spell, that lets you transform into a dragon, not everyone can do it," the water dragon slayer says calmly. Natsu, along with everyone else's mouths dropped open as she looked up at us with blank eyes.

"There is a lot of magic I know that not normal wizards can use, meaning I am the only one capable of performing those spells, that I know of anyway," Light explains.

"Where did you learn these exclusive spells?" Erza asks, obviously quite intrigued. She pulled her spell book out of her bag and held it up to show us.

"This book, is the only copy in existence, this is where I learned the spells," the water dragon slayer wizard put the book into Ezra's awaiting hands, "But not anyone can learn them, you have to have ultimate origin open."

"Ultimate origin?" I ask her when Erza hands the book to me and I flip through it. Accidentally landing on the page that contains the spell.

"Ultimate origin is a form of time ark magic that releases the ultimate power of a wizard. It is the final level in the origin opening group of spells the first is Second origin, third origin, fourth origin, fifth origin, heaven's origin, and then final origin. Each spell comes with great agony for the person it is cast on and the pain gets worse the higher the level of origin opening magic is used, very few people live through heaven's origin, let alone ultimate origin, but there is a legend of a dragon goddess that is the only person that can have ultimate origin opened, and not be killed in the process." I close the book and hand it back to light.

"So are you…?" Lucy starts.

"Yes I am the dragon goddess, but you can't tell anyone, for if they knew I am afraid I would be treated like a goddess and I don't want that to happen," the newly revealed dragon goddess states.

"So, how painful was the ultimate origin?" Wendy asks.

"I don't remember, I had it cast on me the day after Foamio found me, I wasn't even a year old, Foamio knew I was the dragon goddess as soon as he laid eyes on me and he cast that spell on me, he said I didn't shed a single tear when he did, I laughed, so I doubt it even hurt." she tells us.

"Wow, that's crazy have you always known that you were the dragon goddess?" happy meows.

"No, 2 years ago got a message, from Foamio, I recognized the writing as his and he told me.

"So how does having all that power feel?" Natsu pries.

"I really don't want to talk about this anymore," light stands up and starts to walk away, then she turns around an looks at us, "Are you coming, we still have five more Vulcans to take care of."

"Geez, those monsters were easy," Natsu says from where he is standing on top of the unconscious monkey monster.

"Yeah no kidding," I add in. In the end me, Natsu, Erza, and light took out Vulcan on their own and Wendy and Lucy just stood there.

"Why did we even come along?" Lucy sighs and Wendy sighs too.

"Because the last part of the mission was to find the lady's little sister, you too will get her out of where ever she is and the rest of us will fight the boss Vulcan." Light says. Surprisingly she only used her dragon slayer magic, but not the super spells just normal ones like Natsu. Even though she just told us she had unimaginable power and very exclusive spells she knew, she didn't use them.

"Why didn't you use any of those ultimate spells?" I ask.

"Because I don't like killing." She states simply. Every just stares at her shocked.

"What if I use one of my most powerful spells I can kill anything really easily." she mutters.

"What is your strongest spell?" Wendy asks Light.

"One of my strongest spells is a blood magic spell and I can sucks all of the blood out of a person, make it stop moving or freeze it, or maybe even boil it just by looking at someone, most of the time if I use it and just glance at the person they faint but if I stare at them for longer than 4 seconds, they're dead." She doesn't say anymore and we head off to a big aboned building. When we get there natsu kicks down the door and yells if anyone is in there. I might have been seeing things, but it looks like Light's ear twitched and she shot off towards the old stair case. We all ran after her and we ran down a couple of hallways till we reached a door about half of the normal size with a lock on it. The dragon goddess then took out one of her soul partner spears and picked the lock. It opened with a click and the door opened slowly and creakily. A girl looking about 14 was tied up and out cold in the tiny area. We carefully hauled her out and as soon as she was all the way out an alarm sounded. A swarm of tiny Vulcans came out of every shadow and door.

"Get behind me!" Light yelled and we did. She closed her eyes and then opened them quickly and all of the monkey monsters fell to the ground.

"Lets go." we ran out of the old ware house and towards the mansion.

"I'm glad we got the lady's daughter back," Wendy says as we walk back towards the guild.

"Yeah, and we each got one million jewel!" Lucy squealed happily.

"Hey I want to stop by somewhere on our way back." Light said so we followed her towards a charity stand and then took every last jewel she just earned and put it in the donation box. The woman thanked her immensely and she said it was no problem. Natsu was still out cold on top of Erza's luggage cart and Lucy gapes at the water dragon slayer.

"W-what about your rent?" she asks.

"My foster parents pay for the rent so I don't have to worry," As we headed off again we passed the old guild building.

"Someday we will get this building back and we will be the strongest guild again," Natsu whispers.

"Yeah, and then we will show all of those guilds that passed us over the years!" I reply.

"Doesn't the event that determines the strength of a guild the Grand Magic Games." Light asks us.

"The grand magic games, what's that?" happy asks. Light explains to us what it is and once we get to the guild we run up to the master.

"Gramps we have to participate in the grand magic games in three months!" Natsu slams his hands on the counter in front of the master.

"Okay, okay, I will send you off to a beach so you can train, but this may be a resort beach but you do still have to train." the master says in between sips.

"Who's going though?" Erza asks the elderly man.

"Um, Gray, Natsu, Light, Erza and, hmmm, Lucy," the master announces. We all nod and get ready to head out to train for the grand magic games


	3. Chapter 3

"Alright you two get out," the security guard commands as he pushes us out of our cells and. The guard then shoved us into a tiny room and removes our hand cuffs.

"Damn, I don't see why we need to talk to this damn cardinal, they think that we have to confess our sins to him and then he tells God," growl I look at my friend through my left eye, since my right one has this scar.

"Yes I agree that is not what light taught us, this is stupid of course god forgave us already, we already asked him too, light told us that is all we have to do and we will be good," my friend mumbles. His black long spiky hair covers his eyes as he plays with the white braid on the left side of his face.

"Tch, I wonder who the hell this new cardinal is going to be, since the last one wasn't really a cardinal." I glance at the wall and into the mirror on it, observing my filthy clothes and messy maroon hair.

"Yeah, he helped us escape but I don't think we ever will get out of here unless someone bails us out." he says from where he is sitting on the floor.

"That's not true midnight, you know what light said, if anything ever happens to us she will save us, as soon as she figures out were in here she will get us out." I snap at him, I am very confident in light, even though the last time I saw her was about seven years ago, I still miss her and wish I could see her again.

"that's not possible cobra, even if light did want to bail us out where is she going to get that kind of money, it costs five hundred million jewel just to get one out, it would be one billion jewel to bail us out and there is no way she can get that kind of money!" midnight stands up and glares at me, but I can tell he wants light to come save us from this hell prison too.

"Unless she joins a guild," I say calmly.

"What?"

"Remember the year we left, the year we fought the people from fairy tail, she said she was going to join a guild, she wanted to join fairy tail because of all of the dragon slayers they had, but I'm pretty sure she won't join them now sense they are all gone, but if she goes on a s-class mission she can get a lot of money."

"True but she would have to go on a lot."

"No some of those 100 year quest thing pay a ton of jewel, it would be a piece of cake for her to become an s-class mage and then she could just as easily beat 5 100 year quests in one day. You know her power, the only thing stronger than her is god him self, she will get us out of here I know it."

"I hope your right, what if she forgot about us?"

"She didn't trust me I know."

"Midnight, Cobra, the cardinal is here to talk to you two scum," a guard banged on the door. We remained on the floor and a old looking tall man with white long hair and glasses strides in.

"Are you two ready to confess your sins?"

"Tch, whatever," I mumble. We already did, and he already forgave us we don't need you stupid help.

"Cobra you can go first," the cardinal sits down at the table. I glance at the door and notice it is unlocked.

"Well the first thing I did, is punch a cardinal in the face," I smirk. Before the old guy has time to react I plant my fist into his face.

"Come on midnight we're getting out of her!" I call he nods and we break the door down and we run down the hall. Immediately the alarm starts going off and we run faster. Since we can use magic in this part of the prison we shoot our spells at the oncoming guards knocking them down. The exit appears before us and we push the large doors open and look down to see the waves of the ocean crashing against the sheer edge of the island. Preparing to jump we jump off at the same time just before the guards grabbed us.

When I wake up I'm on the shore and midnight is next to me. I stand up shakily and a sheer pain rings through my leg and I fall into the sand.

"Damn, I sprained my leg," I ripped a strand of cloth from my jack and wrapped it around my shin. Since the prison didn't give us the typical outfit since we had only been in the prison for about a couple of weeks since we escaped and tried to obtain the infinity clock. I shook midnight's shoulders to wake him up but when I didn't see his chest rise and or fall I began to panic.

"Wake up damn it, light is waiting for us," I slam my hand down on his chest and he wakes up and coughs up at least three pints of water.

"What the hell did you punch me in the chest for?" he asks angrily.

"I saved your life and that's what you thanks me with."

"Sorry, where are we?" we glance around to see a wide beach stretch out around us, behind up on a rock face we see a path leading to a forest and head up it. As we brush all of the sand that stuck to us we walk through the forest still following the path. At the end of the forest we end up in the port town of hargeon. If we want to get to a different town we have to go by train, time to get disguises, we head to the nearest clothing shop and when we get in the owner doesn't recognize us, thank god.

"Hello, we have been traveling by boat for a while and it hit a rock and sunk and we swan ashore and we seem to lost our money, could we please have some clothes?" midnight asks him. He nods and comes out with two simple t-shirts, pants, sandals and two capes after we put the clothes on he also gives us two tote bags and we shove our old clothes into the bags and pull the hood over our heads. We swiftly leave the shop and get on the train to magnolia, "She is most likely in the fairy tail guild now, so we have to find her and get her alone so we aren't spotted," I mutter over to midnight. He nods abruptly and we stay silent the entire train ride. As soon as we reach magnolia we swiftly stalk to the guild building and peer through a window. Sitting at a table…is light…she was actually there she had grown up and wasn't a teenager, she was a woman, she looked so beautiful and she was sitting at the table with Natsu, Erza, Lucy, Wendy, and gray. I paused and looked at midnight he must of seen the same thing I did. Light was talking and gray was listening intently and looked at her calmly, maybe a little to calmly.

"Lets beat the crap out of the guy," midnight starts to walk around to the front and I stop him.

"No we can't do that!" I whisper and he trudges back over to the window. Then we both hear a scream and we turn to see Mirajane and she just dropped her laundry basket. Elfman then runs out.

"What kind of men are you, staring through the guild window and scaring my sister. As Elfman glares at us Mirajane is staring intently then she pulls a small lacrima out from her pocket and says something quietly.

"Crap, she figured us out," I growl. Midnight and me start running towards the forest but large amounts of soldiers surround us.

"shit, we have to get to her quick!" I whisper. Midnight nods and we start attacking the army. But there are too many, the pin us down and lock us in magic nullifying hand cuffs and right before they throw us in the cart I see light's happy face through the open guild door, and that was the last good thing I saw. Then It all went back.


	4. Chapter 4

"Huh, did you guys hear that?" I asked everyone at the table. They all shook their heads and I got up. I peered around the corner outside of the door and then took a few steps, "Huh, nothing." I turned to go back inside but a fight had broken out I tried to go stop it but I got punched a couple of times, then when I tried to break Elfman and Natsu up from fighting I got hit in the face, at first it hurt a little but then I got a splitting pain in my eye, then I felt all of magic power flow out of me. I felt my strength draining, the lacrima in my eye had shattered, why now? I let out a deafening scream and everyone turned and then they panicked no one knew what happened, they stared in horror as all of my power left my body, then I felt like my body was, cracking, I let out another deafening scream and I fell to the ground and I was still holding my hand over my eye. The pain of ultimate origin that I had opened was coming back now. The lacrima broke. I was no longer the dragon goddess, no I never was. The real one died a very long time ago. Her power and soul were transformed into a lacrima. The lacrima that Foamio in planted in my eye, now I was a normal dragon slayer, I had wished for normal power all of this time. Then gray's face of worry for a…loved one, transformed into one of horror, watching a friend be killed by her own magic. I let out more screams but I didn't hear them. My vision went red as the shattered pieces of the lacrima came out of my eye. I couldn't take the pain, I wanted to die I cried out softly.

"Someone, kill me." everyone looked at me in shock.

"But why?" Wendy asked frightened.

"To..much..pain," then I blacked out. I heard screams of panic in the distance, and I heard foot steps running away. The last thing I sensed were small paws and tears touching my skin.

When I woke up I could only see through one eye, I was in an unfamiliar house, that looked like it was in a hollow tree. I turned my head a little to see a older woman with pink hair staring down at me. Behind her were Lucy, Wendy, and Gray. Guni was laying on the side of my bed tears, staining her fur.

"What happened?" I asked hoarsely the woman placed her finger on my mouth.

"My name is Porlyusica, the doctor of the fairy tail guild or so to say, there was a lacrima in your eye correct?" I nodded slowly.

"There was a lacrima in your eye, why isn't it still there?" Lucy gasped.

"Light is not the real dragon goddess, the real one died some 500 years ago, her magic was in the lacrima in bedded in light's eye. It was so old when she got hit in the face it shattered, and she lost her power, and the ultimate origin she got cast on her kicked she was engulfed in the pain and she lost her eye. but I replaced it." Porlyusica explained. I touched the eye patch over my left eye and put my hand down slowly.

"The ultimate origin spell didn't finish, I stopped it, you would of died otherwise, so now you have fourth origin, but you can only use dragon slayer spells, and can no longer transform into a dragon." she told me. I was in so much pain still, but I was in shock, so I didn't feel it but I felt the tears flow down the right side of my face and then I fell back asleep.

About a week later I could get out of bed and Porlyusica replaced my eye with a glass one and I can still see. Erza told me how she had done something similar with her, and that until it is fully healed tears can't come from my eye. My personality change kind of to. But the reason is because I had part of the dragon goddess's soul in me, and that how she acted. Now I guess you could say I was how I normally am. Instead of being really forward with guys, if I think one if cute I get so shy I can't even talk, and I get scared way easier, so for the past four days I have been clinging to either Lucy or gray.

"Come one stop being so scared," Natsu tells me he got in my face and he looked annoyed.

"Natsu leave her alone, you know how ever since the lacrima in her eye broke she hasn't been like she was before." Lucy scolds.

"I know but when we let her choose the job today she chose something lame, we could take on a strong one I mean she is so strong, probably even stronger than Laxus," Natsu sighs.

"I don't have that much magic power, I'm weak now," I mutter from behind gray.

"You still have fourth origin, that's pretty cool," gray tells me.

"Yeah, but Porlyusica told me not to use powerful magic for a while, otherwise it would be a huge toll on by body," I stare at gray as he glance back at me, then his gaze hardens. I hide behind Lucy and she pats me on the head.

"I might seem like a scaredy cat now, but when I get angry I am still scary!" I tell Natsu. Then he shudders. Two days ago he took my potato and he still has the bruises.

"I still think we need to get your self esteem and courage up," Erza says around her mouthful of cake.

"Y-yeah we are heading out to the beach tonight right?" I ask. Erza nods. This is where a group of us are going to train, after training master will tell us who is going to participate in the grand magic games. Laxus and the Thunder God Tribe are going somewhere, the Strauss siblings are going to the mountains with Cana. Then team Natsu, me, and team shadow gear are going to the beach. Gajeel and Lily are going somewhere secret and levy was upset when they said she couldn't go with them.

"Maybe at the beach we can not only train your magic but you social skills," Lucy encourages me and I nod. As I walk towards my house to get my stuff, I strangely have a group of two guys and three girls, with 2 cats following me.

"We want to see your house!" were Natsu's words and then everyone agreed, it kind of annoyed me, so I just walked ahead so I didn't give them concussions. I grabbed the key to my house from my pocket and unlocked the door. I walked in and immediately Natsu jumped on my couch and gray sat on my bed near the window. I sigh and close the door.

"Make yourself at home," I glance at the guys and sigh, "I guess you already have, I'm going to lunch."

"We'll help you!" Lucy says. Wendy and Erza nod and we all head into the kitchen. I tell the other girls we are going to make pizza and the glance at me.

"Homemade?" Erza asks excitedly. I nod and Wendy smiles wide, "I haven't had any of that in a while!"

Everyone grabs an apron off the wall and Erza grabbed my green and red dragon one so I had to use the pink one with the lace, ew.

"Its going to be from scratch so we have to get the ingredients," I went shopping yesterday so I had everything the recipe sat on the counter and every one grabbed everything. There was 9 bowls and nine pans, "I'm going to make one special one for each of us, so if you don't finish it here you can take it home." I tell them. Lucy's mouth starts to water and I walk back into my living room/bed room.

"Three things, gray put your clothes on, you two stop fighting, and what kind of pizza do you like?" when I'm at home I have an, angry mother type attitude or so to say. The glance at me and let go of each other and gray puts his shirt back on.

"I want lots of meat on mine," Natsu grins.

"Fish please!" happy meows.

"Whatever you want to put on it," gray mutters. I shrug and go back in, we mix the dough for each pizza, put it in the pan and put the sauce and toppings on. I put two pizza's on each rack in the oven, 4, and put the one for Guni on the cooking lacrima.

"Why is her's so small?" Carla asks.

"Because she likes pizza but can't eat a lot," I say while drying off a wooden spoon.

Once the food is done I take it out and cut it with a quick water dragon claw and put them on the table in front of each chair.

"Done," I day happily and Erza sits down and yells, "You three get in here and thanks us for making this, now!" Natsu, gray and happy shoot into the kitchen and thank us. I chuckle and direct everyone to theirs and we sit down. I quietly pray to myself while everyone starts eating.

Natsu gray and happy ate all of theirs and one piece of everyone else's. I gave the girls bags to put there leftovers in and they leave.

"guys, would you leave now," I growl, but when I turn around happy and Natsu are snoring on my couch and gray is sleeping quietly on my bed. I trudge up stairs and get into the spare bed. I feel like if I wake them up they would get angry at me. I think before drifting off to sleep with Guni lying on my stomach.

I wake up to the sound of yelling and I stalk down stairs to see Erza yelling at the guys for their rudeness of falling asleep at my house. Lucy, Wendy and Carla just watch with blank faces. Me being a cranky waker upper I glare at all of them and the step back a little.

"What the heck, it is nine in the morning, go home so I can sleep," I growl and Erza sighs.

"We have the job you picked out remember?" Titania asks.

"Oh right," I rush in to the bathroom, change and grab my bag, "Let's go!"

"Well she perked up right away," Natsu mumbles as he yawns.


	5. Chapter 5

As we leave for this job I think; why the hell did light choose this job? We're wizards how are we going to help with abandoned animals, whatever.

"I can't wait to get there are the cute little kitties, Aww!" Light keeps talking about how excited she is to see all of the cats. She even mentions that she might adopt one, but Guni said she was all light needed.

Once we get to the place, it is a normal house but in the back there are a bunch of animals running and playing.

"So what are we doing exactly?" I ask.

"We are going to help these poor animals find homes!" Light looks at me with excitement. Once again I think that this is no job for a wizard, but since light picked we have to do it. Next job I picks were gonna beat the crap out of some bad guys. People came and went and light did a great job talking to the people and almost all of the animals found homes, except for one, a baby goat.

"I can't just let this poor thing go with out a home, I'll take him!" Light told the woman she thanked us all and paid us, but when she tried to give Light the cash she refused.

"Its okay, this cute little goat is payment enough!" Light hugged the little goat and it baaed happily. He had gray, black, and white blended fur with black boots and a spot of white on top of his head.

"What are you going to name him?" Wendy asked.

"Hmm, I know since it looks like he is wearing boots I'll call him that!" the water dragon slayer put the goat back down and it looked up at her.

"You're going to name him boots?" Guni asked dubiously.

"Of course, and you are going to watch out for him because he can't talk," she tells her cat partner. Guni sighs and Boots baas happily at the cat.

"Perfect now we can head home and pack our stuff, then we will head out to the beach to train for the grand magic games!" Lucy shouted.

We all met at the train station, and Erza of course had her massive cart of crap. I guess I didn't hear the master call Juvia's name but she was with us too. Sure she was part of the guild but she annoyed me. We all the board the train and light shares a seat with Juvia, and a cross form them Lucy and Wendy share a seat. Of course Droy takes up a whole seat so jet sits next to levy. I get the pleasure of sitting alone but the motion sick Natsu and Erza sit across from me. Light had put Boots on the window sill and he went to sleep. Guni laid on Juvia and light's lap as the two water mages talked. It was about ten at night and by the time we had only been riding the train for about 15 minutes, almost everyone was asleep, but light, Juvia, and me. The girls still talked quietly as Juvia petted Guni. Boots had moved to his owner's lap from the window sill and light was petting him. I strained my hearing so I could maybe make out a little bit of their conversation but then I felt claws prick my leg.

"Ow, what hell," I look down at a annoyed Guni with her claws sticking out of her raised paw.

"Why are you eavesdropping?" she meowed.

"I'm bored I want to know what they were saying."

"That is none of your business but I will tell you anyway, they are just talking about water spells, since they both use water magic. That is it. Sure every once and a while little thing would come up. But they didn't stay the topic very long. Eventually they would drift back to animals and water spells." The female cat jumped off of my seat and hopped onto light's lap, because boots had taken her place. Juvia then whispered something in the other girls ear and they both glanced at me blushing. Then they giggled, and now I really want to know what they are talking about. 10 minutes later we arrive in hargeon and then get aboard the boat to take us to the island. Natsu complains about the boat even more than the train and everyone goes bellow deck to go into small rooms. Juvia and light share one, and lucky me I share one with the seasick salamander. After I had been sleeping awhile I hear a knock on the door and get up. Slowly opening the door I see a panicked Juvia.

"Gray-sama, I can't find light!" she yells. I slap Natsu awake and everyone else heads out into the hall because of all the noise.

"What in heaven's name is going on?" Erza asks irritably.

"Light is gone, I looked all over for her and I can't find her!" Juvia turns to the scarlet haired girl. Then we start to look for her. Sure we know she can take care of herself, but what if she was kidnapped or something. When we finally look for her on the deck we realize its morning and we had been docked at Akane island for awhile now. The ramp that leads off the boat was down and then light walked up it looking at some piece of paper.

"Where were you we were worried!" I shout, angry but also relieved she was okay. Juvia runs up to her and start bawling.

"Sorry I worried you, I told the captain that I was going to go get the keys for our rooms at the hotel," the water dragon slayer then pulls a bag out of her pocket containing 9 keys.

"I didn't have enough money to get 10 rooms just nine singles and a double, so someone will have to share with someone." Light says as she hands every one the room keys.

"Levy! Lets all share a room!" Jet and Droy said at the same time.

"Sorry you can't, I got a room specifically for Droy so he doesn't break the bed, and I won't allow for jet and levy to be alone in a room, so someone else will have to go together." light glares at the two guys of team shadow gear.

"But levy needs to be protected!" Droy argues.

"Fine I'll go with levy-chan, so calm down," Light sighs. Everyone then heads back to the lower deck to get our stuff and Erza throws Natsu on her crap cart that was on the upper deck the entire time. I reluctantly grab the slanty-eye's stuff and throw it on top of the cart with him. Light leads the way to the hotel and we all find our rooms. Erza is at the end of the hall. On the left of her room is Lucy's, then Natsu's, then Wendy's, then light and levy's, then mine. Across from me is Juvia, then on the left of her room is jet, then Droy. After we throw our stuff in the rooms we get on our bathing suits and head to the beach. When we get there Erza tells us that we were at the beach to the fill the seven year blank we had, but that today we could have free time. Just as I was about to head to the ocean to swim, jet runs towards it first and sprays sand all over everyone. When I open my eyes, Juvia is still in her normal outfit and she is holding her umbrella over me.

"Thanks Juvia," I tell her.

"No problem, but Gray-sama, I bought a new swimsuit for today and I'm wearing it under my dress and I want you to be the first to see it so would you take my dre-" she starts talking, but I see Natsu running off to swim and I won't let him get there before me. Once my foot hits the water me and Natsu start to see who swims the fastest, obviously that will be me. Then jet shoots between us and sends us under the water. Once me and hot-head get to the surface, I get serious and take of my swim trunks, so I can go even faster. After swimming out far we all got lazy and just decided to float around in the water. Then we start to talk about what the other guys are doing. Then we realize we need to start training. I then yell, "Ice make; Ocean!" and freeze the water as far as the eye can see. I freeze people to the spot too and I see the only one not stuck was light and Erza who were tanning on the beach. Natsu shivers and then uses, "Fire dragon's wing attack," before I can stop him he breaks my ice into huge chunks. Then when all the ice flows start falling everyone joins together to break them. But then a huge waves comes from the…shore? It washes over everything and the wave is about 20 feet tall, when It fall there is no ice and everything looks like normal. But all the people in the air destroying the ice blocks, are still in the air and then we fall back into the ocean. When I wash ashore I glare at light.

"Why the hell did you do that?!" I face her and she stares at me, then her face gets crimson red. She stands there almost frozen and levy runs up to her and waves a hand in front of her face.

"Idiot put your clothes on, she is too embarrassed!" Erza yells. I flinch and swiftly put my trunks back on and she calms down. But when she sees me again she starts to redden once again.

"I saw, gray, with nothing on," then a little drop of blood falls from her nose and she passes out. Then as I look around more there is huge chunks of ice scattered across the beach, that did….a large amount of damage.

After we get calmed down us guys head to the room where we are supposed to eat but when we open the door, the girls are drunk. Levy is laughing her head off. Juvia is crying about everything. Wendy's eyes are spinning, Lucy won't stop hiccupping, and Erza is being scary.

"Who gave the girls booze?!" we all yell. The Erza yells at me, "Get over here and start drinkin' and poor me more booze, or just poor me more booze!"

"Never ending hell," I mutter and the drunk Titania throws a bottle at my head. Once my vision stops being blurred I glance up and on the beams near the ceiling, is light hanging upside down.

"Grrraayyy," she laughs, "You're upside down, like everrrryyyy one elssseee," she dangles around and I yell, "You'll fall, get down!"

"You idiot, it's the summer not fall," she squints her eyes and then her legs that are holding her up there start to slip and she falls right on top of me.

"Light, don't hurt Gray-sama!" Juvia cries. And the light starts crying too, "I'm sorry gray, I didn't mean to hurt you," Juvia and light look at me with there mouths open in a silent cry and tears flowing from there eyes. Then once they stop crying they each grab one of my arms and starts telling me to drink something. Both of there chests were pressing against me and I kept telling them to wait for a second and then Juvia started crying again about how I didn't see her swimsuit.

"You didn't spend any time with me at the beach!" Light cries as takes a swig of sake. I try and pull it out of her hand but Juvia is still on my other arm. Then Juvia turns to water and grabs a hold of me and won't let go. Light is at the same time hugging my head against her chest and she keeps saying things like, "You're so mean to me and Juvia, you left us all alone!" Then Juvia turns even more watery and keeps saying she loves me and light is almost choking me.

After everyone gets sober enough we all head to the hot springs. Us four guys relax in the tub but then Natsu gets a great idea.

"Lets go over to the girl's hot spring and sneak up on them, we will scare them half to death and it will be hilarious, plus we will get to see them naked!" We all agree and grab our towels and stalk over to the girl's bath, we then climb on to Droy's back so we can easily peak over the gate. But when we accidently lean on the gate to far it creaks and then I have a sudden splitting pain in my forehead. I look at where I got hurt and I see the end of a blade, damn it Erza heard us. After that when we all get back in our robes and back to the room where the girls got drunk, Light is giving the four of us the death stare, and it makes me want to die.

"Why the heck were you peeping?" She growls, "Whose id ea was this?" we all point at Natsu and light grabs him by the ankles and ties a rope around his calves so his robe didn't fall and tied him to the ceiling. We stared at Natsu's fate with horror and then soon light had done the same thing to us. Then she stomped out with the rest of the girls.


	6. Chapter 6

When I woke up again I was in a very dark room, the only opening in the room I saw was a small hole in the ceiling letting in air and a faint light. Glancing to my side I see midnight asleep sitting against the wall. The guards put us in a escape proof room where only we were on some island far away from any people. We had to get out, we had to get to Light. No. That will be impossible we will never be able to get out, they are probably going to kill us sooner or later.

"Light…where are you?" I whisper.

"She will get us out," Midnight mutters.

"Yeah, eventually."

"While you were out they put a viewing lacrima in here, so we can watch the grand magic games."

"Why the hell would they do that?"

"They found out we were trying to get to light, and found out we cared about her, and apparently fairy tail is going to be in the games, so they will show us her, to torture us, then after the games, they will pine her against everyone and make us watch her get beaten," Midnight growls. Neither of us have much strength to move so we just stare at the tiny hole in the ceiling, the only opening to anything. The only food we get is magically transported in here, and its just a small bowl of rice. When our "meal" comes I kick it away and midnight just glares at it.

"Damn, this is hell, come on light, get us out of here."

* * *

**Sorry about this chapter being short, but they are in a tiny dark prison cell, not very interesting but the next cobra/midnight chapter will be longer i promise**


	7. Chapter 7

After all of the commotion from the night before I let the guys out of their punishment and we head down to the beach again. Everyone starts to train, gray works on freezing things, Natsu works on using his fire magic under water, Lucy is trying to grow her magic by meditating, Erza is just swinging her swords around. I have no idea what the hell jet and Droy are doing, cause I can't find them. Wendy is reading her special spells, and so is levy. I walk towards the ocean and as my feet hit the water, I start to walk on the top of it. Trying to keep my concentration, water magic doesn't make it so I can walk on water, I have to learn to manipulate the water to let me walk on it. I slowly walk along the water out towards the middle of the designated beach area, and stand on the water. As I breathe the water goes up and down as I breathe in and out. After I did that for about 15 minutes, I run along the water back towards the beach, it felt cool to run on the water. Once I reached the sand, a maid with pink hair and chains on her wrists comes up from out of the sand under where Lucy is sitting.

"Virgo what are you doing?" Lucy asks. The celestial spirit just looks at Lucy and then her face grows sad, "Princess, the celestial spirit world is in great danger, we need you to help."

"But how, its not possible for mortals to enter your world is it?" Lucy asks Virgo.

"If you wear special clothes from my world then you will be fine," Virgo says. Then a bright light flows around us and the next thing I know I'm wearing a weird outfit which was like a strapless bra around my chest, with a long jacket that's bottom went to my ankles. The jacket had no sleeves and the collar went up high, my gray pants ended at my knees where the fabric was tucked into a pair of black boots. Around my waist over the pants was a loin cloth thing, and then I looked over to see gray in an almost identical outfit.

"Why the hell do we match!?" I shout at the pink haired maid. She shrugged and a huge celestial spirit with a really weird mustache came out. Lucy addressed him as the king of the celestial spirit world.

"We heard that the celestial spirit world is in danger, what can we do?" Lucy asked him. He chuckled and then smiled, "Lucy and friends, let us celebrate your release from the shackles of time, with a party!" we all stared at him for a second, then Lucy confronts Virgo, "What was with the talk of danger to this world?" The pink haired maid laughs and then all of Lucy's celestial spirits come out. A huge cow, known as Taurus laughed at how she fell for it, and a crab guy, cancer, said that is was a surprise, that's why they didn't tell us. Aries, the ram, and Lyra said that since they couldn't all come to the human world, they would bring all of us to their world. Then Scorpio added that is was only for this one time. Then a guy in a horse costume thing, Sagittarius, came up and threw his arms over gray's and Natsu's shoulders, "You surprised the hell out of us!" gray cheered and Natsu just laughed. I stared at everyone blankly not knowing any of the spirits and feeling out of place since I hadn't been gone for seven years. Then a really cute spirit known as Leo said that Lucy could run into his arms, but she declined. I stared at them for a second and then felt my knees get weak, damn my weakness for cute guys. He glanced at me and smiled, and that knocked my over, I feel to my knees drooling practically and gray face palmed.

"Loke, it might be nice not to flirt with her, she is a sucker for guys she thinks are attractive," the ice wizard muttered. Levy then helps me up and I wipe the drool from my face. Then the two guys fist bumped and they talked for a little bit then gray introduced us to each other.

"Loke this is Light, fairy tail's newest member and a water dragon slayer, light this is Loke, or Leo, he's a partial member of fairy tail and a celestial spirit." I shake Loke's hand and then he gives me "the smile" and I feel my body quiver.

"You're very pretty," he says then turns to gray, "Better not let her get away from you."

"N-no it isn't like that, w-we're just friends!" I stutter feeling my face get hot. Then Lucy comes up and giggles, "Yeah but it is obvious you two kind of like each other." Then happy comes up, "Yeah." I flinch in embarrassment and look at the ground, "Whatever." I glance over to a table to see Juvia talking to a mermaid like spirit I walk over and Juvia smiles.

"Aquarius-san this is Light, she is the newest member of our guild, she is water dragon slayer!" Juvia tells her. The water bearer spirit looks at me and the first thing she asks it, "Do you have a man?"

"Well, no but I do have my eyes on someone, or maybe two someones," I touch my fingers together and my face gets red.

"Y-you're not talking about gray-sama are you?" Juvia asks.

"Yeah, he might be, but there is someone else," I whisper.

"Oh, and who is that?" Aquarius prods.

"Um, it no one important just an old friend, I haven't seen him in a while so it doesn't matter," I turn away and slowly walk to the buffet table and sit down across from Natsu who is stuffing his face. Then I start to not feel hungry anymore and leave just as Aries and cancer walk over. I sit down again next to gray and Lucy whoa re being surrounded in snowman dog things. I even think one had a mustache, yeah I don't even know anymore. Then the king says something about how Lucy is an old friend of his and that he felt bad that this was the only time that he had invited her there. Then gray rubbed her head and said that she must mean a lot to the old guy. I laugh and Juvia freaks out about gray touching Lucy. Then Lyra starts singing and playing her harp.

_Old friend, I can see you_

_You're right there_

_Old friend, I swear_

_The bond between us will never be broken_

_You start walking_

_In the infinite wilderness_

_Hold back tears_

_And move on towards tomorrow_

_I'm the star that's meant for you,_

_So I shine bright_

_This song is meant for you,_

_So show me your smile_

As Lyra sings I start to think about cobra-kun and midnight-kun, how they took care of me for a year when my family went missing. I feel warm tears flow down my face and I know I'm not the only one, I see Lucy crying too, but I don't know why. How Lyra was talking about old friends, made me think of those two. Lucy then told all of her spirits how thank full she was and that she loved and cared about all of them so much. After the party everyone said good bye, crux gave levy a book, Wendy got some new clothes, Juvia and Aquarius became friends and we all had a great time, I was just happy to spend time with everyone and see them happy. But there was one thing Virgo told us, the time flow in our world and the spirit world was different, so when we only spent a day there…three months had gone past in the human world, all of our training time was gone.

The next day as we headed toward the beach to do some hardcore training a dove flew in and landed on Erza's head. There was a piece of paper on its leg that told us all to meet someone by the old broken bridge. We were a little skeptical at first, but decided if we had to fight it would be good training. When we get to the old bridge there is no one there, but then the bridge mysteriously fixed it self so we could cross it. Erza volunteered for Natsu to be the guinea pig and pushed him on. But when he was in the middle of the bridge, he got motion sick from the swaying. He eventually got across and then we followed. On the other side where three people in cloaks. As we got ready to fight the one in the middle held up their hand.

"We are not here to fight," a man's voice came from the one in the middle and then they all removed their hoods. There was a man with blue hair and a tattoo over his right eye and under it. To his left was a woman with long dark purple-ish brown hair, and the other one was a girl with long pink wavy hair pulled back into a ponytail.

"Jellal?" Erza gasps.

"Meredy?" Juvia then says. Gray just looks at the girl with dark hair who then holds up a crystal orb.

"I fixed the bridge with my time ark magic, so no one would follow us." the woman said.

"But, how did you get out of prison?" Erza asks Jellal.

"Meredy and Ultear got me out," the man states. Meredy and Ultear nod and then Jellal keeps talking.

"I wanted to make up for everything I did to you in the past, and all the other people I hurt, Erza," Jellal tells her.

"So, did you memories return?" the scarlet haired mage asks. He nods and keeps going.

"We made a guild, an independent one, Crime Sorcière, we have been going around taking out dark guilds, but since conflict between the guilds is forbidden, even if one is a legal guild and one is dark, so we are independent." Jellal tells us.

"Okay, I'm lost, I'm new please tell me what is going on." I ask. Erza explains what the three people did in the past and every one else adds some other stuff in.

"Ah, I see," I take in the information for a second and then Jellal turns to Wendy.

"Also, I know I'm not the one you were looking for, I'm sorry," he tells the girl.

"Oh, no its okay I already got it all figured out," the sky dragon slayer tells him. He nods and then Ultear starts talking.

"We know that you are training for the grand magic games and we want to ask you a favor, in return I can open your second origin," the time-ark mage tells us.

"Thanks, but I don't need it, I already have fourth origin," I tell her. Ultear stares at me in amazement and lets out a quiet ,"okay," and then she asks us to look for a magic similar to Zeref's that they had been feeling at the grand magic games every year, we accept and then everyone but Erza and Jellal head back to the guild. Everyone that was in the celestial spirit world, underwent the releasing of second origin and I watched in half not caring because I was tired, and half horror as my friends went through the agony. After a while I left the hut to see Erza see the three off.

"What happened with you and him?" I ask. Her face gets red and she shakes her head, "Nothing."

After we finally got back to the guild from training we find everyone waiting for us. The Strauss siblings and Cana were the first training group to get back and Elfman was even buffer than before. Then we gathered in the guild hall.

"Alright I have decided who the five members will be to participate in the games, Natsu, Gray, Erza, Light and Lucy," master announces. I gape when I hear my name, I never thought that I would have been chosen since I was the newest member. Everyone congratulates us, but some question why Gildarts or Laxus weren't chosen, and the master simply said they weren't here so they couldn't participate, and also that the next day we would leave for the capitol city of crocus, the capital of fiore.

So when we did leave, it was just the five of us and Wendy. Since she was part of team Natsu too, even if she wasn't in the games, we decided to let her come with us. When we finally reached the town, we stared in amazement at all of the flowers.

"Lets not just stand here, lets go sightseeing!" Natsu starts to run off by Erza grabs his scarf.

"Not yet, we have to wait for the master," the s-class mage says. Then he appears with a little girl riding on his shoulders, who I found out earlier was Bisca and Alzack's daughter; Asuka. All of the members of the guild that weren't participating were there.

"Why are you all here?" Lucy asked.

"We cam to cheer you guys on of course," levy beams. I look at everyone but notice a couple of them are missing. I knew Gildarts was going to be gone, but I didn't see Gajeel, Laxus, Mirajane, or Juvia. I thought that they had all gotten back to the guild by the time we left, strange. Master Makarov then hands Erza a thick book the has; "THE GRAND MAGIC GAMES RULEBOOK" imprinted on it.

"Read that before the games tomorrow," the elderly man states simply. Erza stares at the book dubiously but the levy steps up with her wind reader glasses on and quickly flips through the book.

"To put it in a nutshell, you have to be back to your inn at midnight, no masters or dark guilds are allowed to participate and that's about it." the blue haired mage hands the book back to Erza and she turns to the rest of us.

"You heard what levy said, you can hang out for now, but you must be back by midnight, you too Wendy, we don't need to loose you," then she turns and walks towards the inn, Honeybone. Natsu, Lucy and happy run off. Wendy and Carla grab a town guide and head off too. Then I am left alone with gray.

"Lets go see if we can find some place cool," the ice mage puts his hand on my shoulder and I nearly jump out of my skin.

"S-sure." he leads the way and I follow slowly. After a bit of walking we hear a voice call gray's name. Turning around I see a young man with white hair and a blue and gold outfit.

"Lyon, what are you doing here?" Gray asks, he sounds annoyed.

"I'm participating in the grand magic games too, so you better watch out," then Lyon's gaze falls to me and I step back.

"Who's this?" he asks gray.

"uh, my name is light heart Shintosu, I'm the newest member of fairy tail," I mutter.

"I'm Lyon Vastia, I'm a member or the lamia scale guild, and I use ice make magic like gray." Lyon then forms his guild insignia out of ice and I smile.

"I use water dragon slayer magic," I tell him while looking at the ice lamia. Then it shatters and he stares at me.

"Fairy tail has another dragon slayer, that makes it….5 dragon slayers, geez," Lyon looks at the ground and then I hear Juvia's voice call me and gray's names. I turn to see one of my new friends, but she looks a little different

"Oh Juvia, you changed your look," gray observers, then I hear the other ice make mage gasp and I look at Lyon. It face is red and he is staring at Juvia. But when the water mage sees him she flinches.

"So Juvia, would you like to go grab something to eat?" Lyon then walks away with his arm around Juvia's shoulder and the gray shouts, "Hey don't just walk away with one of our guild members!"

"Y-yeah, I wanted to eat with light and gray only." Juvia then walks to the space in-between the two boys.

"I see, lets make a bet gray." Lyon says devilishly.

"Like what?" the fairy tail ice make mage looks skeptical.

"If lamia scale wins, we get Juvia to join our guild, if you win you can have her back!" the white haired male stated.

"She was ours to being with!" gray yells. The two men stare at each other while me and Juvia stand and watch.

"H-hey how about all four of us go out to eat?" I ask. The guys agree and we head off towards a restaurant.

After we are done eating we rush back to the hotel but we got back a little later than Erza was okay with. She scolded us for being late and I hid behind gray again. But soon after she was done yelling we realized that Wendy was missing. That's when Elfman and Lisanna came in bearing snacks.

"Have either of you seen Wendy?" Erza asks them, they shake their heads.

"No but maybe if they're missing we should go look for them." Lisanna suggests. Elfman nods his agreement and they head off. After they leave the building, it starts to lurch and lift into the building as do the other inns and hotels containing guilds. We run over to the balcony and look up to see a hologram of a pumpkin guy thing. He explains that there is going to be a, extermination, round of some sorts to show who will participate in the actual games. Then a giant thing appears behind him and he calls it the sky labyrinth. When he finished explaining the rules, a wooden bridge forms on the balcony and leads to the sky labyrinth. We all look at each other and nod. Running up the bridge as fast as we can towards the labyrinth. We see other guilds doing the same, and there are a lot. One we arrive in the labyrinth it is amazing, all the twists and turns.

"I know that Domus Flau is west so lets find west." Erza starts.

"I have just the way, open gate of the compass; Pixis!" Lucy opens a silver gate and a penguin with a compass on his head comes out.

"Its alright Lucy, I brought my own compass," Erza takes out her normal one and Lucy reluctantly sends Pixis back.

We head off towards west, but there isn't an exact route. So after a while we decide to make a map of where we have been. Then another wizard guild comes around and challenges us. We laugh and easily kick their butts, and we weren't the only ones who thought of drawing a map. They had one as well and then we all got a brilliant idea. Beat other guilds, take their maps, and get to Domus Flau.

After we beat a lot of people, and we have a lot of maps, it is still really confusing. Then, the sky labyrinth starts to move, and it turns upside down. We grab whatever we can and hang on tight. After the twisting and turning, a lot of guilds fell out of the labyrinth. But then, our maps were totally useless. Heading west again we walk along this path, and there is a town or village in the sky. Erza takes out her compass but it spins around like crazy.

"Perfect, now I can use Pixis!" Lucy one again summons the penguin and he points us in the right direction. We look west and see Domus Flau, but it is upside down too. Then the sky labyrinth starts to move again and we are thrown into the town in the sky, well its not in the sky anymore. Domus Flau is now visible and we run through the empty village towards it. Then we eventually find the path we were walking on before and head down it again.

After a while we see the door, that says exit. We excitedly run towards it and up the stairs. When we get there another hologram of the pumpkin guy congratulates us, and tells us, we were the eighth group.


End file.
